Fans are a Crazy thing
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Hay momentos en que la popularidad puede llegar a jugar malas pasadas a las personas, incluso si eres un poderoso y temido kaizoku-kari como Zoro.


*******A** ARE A CRAZY THING**

Todo era oscuridad y un espantoso silencio que llenaba el espacio a su alrededor. Necesitó un buen rato para que pudiera comprender que había estado inconsciente, o que aún lo estaba en parte, pues aún se estaba despertando como si se hubiera vaciado todas las existencias de alcohol de toda la ciudad… pero, ¿por qué debería hacer algo semejante? No sabía explicarlo pero tenía la sensación de que ¿anoche? no había sido tan mala para necesitar ahogarse en alcohol.

Aunque aún le seguían cubriendo las sombras de la oscuridad que emponzoñaban su mente podía oír una especie de murmullo al fondo del túnel. Sonidos que reverberaban en el interior de su cráneo y que, a pesar de la confusión reinante, le servían como ancla y destino.

Sus párpados pesados como lápidas… ¿por qué esta extraña comparación? le impedían intentar abrirlos para poder echar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender en su totalidad había terminado en la oscuridad pero, extrañadamente, podía sentir sus manos libres de cualquier tipo de ataduras por lo que no podía pensarse que la Marine le hubiera atrapado. Ni siquiera ellos serían tan baka para no mantenerle esposado pues una vez recuperado el sentido lo primero que haría iba ser arrasar con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante en el, absurdo, intento de impedirle regresar con sus nakama.

Aquel sonido se hacía algo más fuerte pero seguía sin ser capaz de comprender su significado si tuviera alguno. Pero algo había podido establecer sobre él.

No era un sonido… ¡¡Eran tres sonidos diferentes!!

El problema era que sonaban de una manera parecida pero por ahora solamente era capaz de escucharlos como un sonido totalmente monótono que intentaba cambiar sus tonalidades casi como si quisiera que pudiera comprenderlos. Por supuesto que la verdad debía ser otra muy distinta pero por ahora debía agarrarse a cualquier posibilidad.

Por lo menos podía respirar normalmente y eso era un alivio. No le gustaría haberse despertado para encontrarse amordazado o algo parecido. No es que fuera algo para irlo pregonando pero hubo algunas mañanas muy 'particulares' en las que se había llegado a despertar en algunos lugares muy 'fuera de sus habituales', y sobre su propia persona mejor no seguir por ahí… tal vez en unos ¿siglos? estarás preparado para escuchar estas historias al completo.

_Tres voces…_

Eso eran aquellos murmullos. Tres voces. Lo que harían tres personas hablando… ¿con él inconsciente? realmente algo no iba nada bien por aquí.

-… ¡oh, venga ya! Todas sabéis que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue… y no me digáis que no lo va a hacer porque es su especialidad… además de que no estará muy contenta después de que nos lo llevásemos…  
-… aunque venga y nos encuentre seguimos siendo tres, **'cuatro, tú siempre pensando solamente en ti misma… no sé porque me sorprendo por ello'**, "cuatro", ¿contenta? y seguro que podremos imponernos…  
-… me parece que necesitas otra voz en tu cabezota que te diga que estás completamente chiflada si crees que podremos impedir que se lo lleve… debimos cogerle y largarnos a otra ciudad y no quedarnos en un mugriento local abandonado… no es que sea un buen lugar para estar con él durante el poco tiempo que tenemos.  
-… pues no sé porque seguimos discutiendo en vez de… bueno, ya sabéis…  
-… venga ya… me estás diciendo que puedes participar en un secuestr-  
-… no 'secuestro', habíamos quedado en no llamarlo así, **'tú puedes llamarlo incluso cita a ciegas pero la verdad es que seguirá siendo un secu-'**, tú te callas que no quisiste participar pero ahora si quieres parte de él, ¿verdad?, **'hey, a nadie le sienta muy un dulce'**, pues para ti no hay.  
-… no sé como conseguimos sacarle de allí contigo perdiendo el tiempo con el 'senchou' Usopp… sabes, si tanto te gustaba pudiste haberte quedado con él y dejarnos a las demás el primer prem-

Perdido en sus intentos por tratar de encontrar algún tipo de lógica a todas aquellas palabras, que no le decían mucho salvo una posibilidad que se le antojaba muy peligrosa de ser cierta, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado hasta que la notó sentada sobre su regazo,… si, se encontraba sentado en una silla, vale que no lo había dicho pero tampoco era la clave de todo su problema, ¿verdad?..., y sintió como sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de otra persona.

-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡HEY!! ¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?!  
-¡¡ESO NO VALE!! ¡¡¡ME HABÍA TOCADO A MI LA PRIMERA!!!, **'¡¡¡O SEA A MÍ!!!'**, ¡¡QUÉ TÚ TE CALLES CON ESTO!!

La sorpresa por aquella acción sumado a los gritos por las otras dos personas, que gracias a que empezaron a gritar pudo saber que se trataban de dos mecchen, a lo que esperaba que finalmente fueran tres incluyendo a quien le estuviera besando, logró que emitiera, o lo intentase, un grito ahogado de sorpresa pero, irónicamente, fue ahogado por la lengua de aquella persona, ¿mecchen?, introduciéndosele por la garganta.

La verdad era que resultaba un seppun nada agradable, no por no saber quien demonios te lo estaba dando, sino porque no se encontraba en posición de hacer algo al respecto. Algo como por lo menos saber quién se estaba cogiendo tantas confianzas con su faringe.

Por supuesto que sentía aquella lengua rozarse con la suya pero a cada intento por apartarse simplemente conseguía que redoblase sus esfuerzos como si estuviera pensando que le estuviera devolviendo el seppun en vez de querer evitarlo.

-¡¡APÁRTATE DE ÉL!!

Y así fue, aunque no de la manera que hubiera esperado porque la arrancaron de su regazo logrando que perdiera el equilibrio la silla en la que se encontraba. ¿Resultado? Conocer un poco mejor la dureza del suelo que pisaba.

-¡¡Ouch!!

_¿Ouch?_

-**¡¿¡OUCH!?!**-. Dijeron todas aquellas voces al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez había que darle las gracias a quien le había 'desatascado' la garganta y permitido que pudiera volver a tener la habilidad del habla. No es que fuera un gran discurso pero se empezaron muchas cosas con algo menos que un 'ouch.'

-¡Está recuperando la consciencia y eso no es nada bueno para ninguna de nosotras!-. Por el tono de su voz supo que se trataba de quien había intimado con su lengua, por supuesto porque no era ninguno de los participantes en la discusión previa al seppun.

-¡¡No intentes cambiar de tema!!-. Aquí llegó la voz cantante, aparentemente, de todo este asunto. Por lo menos la que parecía que había tenido más ganas de realizar el ¿'encuentro'?... ¡Qué diablos! El **SECUESTRO**.- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que está mal contigo?! ¡¡JODER!! ¡¡Ni que te bañases en puto lemmon todos los días!!

-Seguro que únicamente come lemmon, bebe lemmon, respira lemmon-, continuó la otra discutidora.-estoy segura que incluso expele sudor de lemmon. Incluso parece que huele a lemmon. **'Ni que decir que también se acostaría con lemmon si pudiera… he he he…'**

Que rápido parecieron olvidarse de que se encontraba apenas en el umbral de recuperar todos sus sentidos. Por lo menos no se había hecho daño al caerse al suelo, lo que habría resultado muy vergonzoso por su parte después de salir por su propio pie tras sufrir caídas desde varios cientos de metros de altura.

-¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya?!- parecía ser que el tema lemmon no era uno de los favoritos de Miss Tongue.-Ya sabéis que hago mucho más que lemmon… ¡hey! Ni se te ocurra poner esa mirada de '¡Si, seguro!', porque es la verdad.

-Eso no te da el derecho para besarle por las buen-.

Con cuidado logró sentarse y supo que había sido eso lo que había causado el corte de voz en la mecchen. ¡Si! Se trataban de tres mecchen. Lo que en una parte era algo bueno, aunque por otra, ¿cómo había permitido que tres simples mecchen pudieran 'obligarle a participar a unos citas a ciegas'?

-… muy bien… ya que hablamos de derechos, ¿alguna va a tener que explicarme qué diablos sucede aquí?

A pesar de que su tono de voz tildaba el 'o si no os mato a las tres' no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escuchó un coro de 'ooohhhhs' provenientes de las mecchen. Ciertamente no las entendía y, a este ritmo, jamás lo iba a lograr.

-¡Qué voz tan sexy!-. Pudo sentir como aquella mecchen se había agachado enfrente suyo.-Claro que te lo diré todo, guapo. **'¿Y por qué no le das también tu nombre y dirección?'** Oh, esa es una gran idea-. Estaba totalmente seguro de que solo había tres mecchen pero seguía escuchando esa otra voz…-Mi nombre es Chri-

-¡¿¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS BOBA!?!-. La interrumpió Miss Tongue.- ¿Es qué ni siquiera reconoces el sarcasmo cuando sale de tu propia boca?

Notó como los pasos volvieron a alejar al trío de su lado, por lo que una parte de él se encontraba bastante agradecido, y se pusieron a discutir entre ellas de nuevo. Tal vez todo esto le diera el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse por completo y poder salir de esta locura cuanto antes.

-Pero es que me gustaría oírle decir mi nombre con esa voz tan sexy y varonil que tiene.

-Claro y a mi que me lo gritase mientras me proporcionase un climático orgasmo pero ahora mismo no es el momento para ponerse a actuar como si no tuvieras un cerebro en ese solar que tienes por cabeza.

La otra mecchen hizo un sonido de protesta pero antes de que pudiera responder intervino la tercera en discordia.

-¡Hey! No tenemos tiempo para perderlo tontamente. Debemos pensar en lo que vamos a hacer ahora antes de que nos encontremos con un problema mayor al que tenemos-. Parecía que era la voz de la razón… por supuesto, lo parecía.-Porque si tuviéramos tiempo para perder sería en oírte la vulgar excusa que pondrías para justificar que le metieras la lengua por su garganta cuando ni siquiera ibas a ser la primera en poder besarle.  
-¡Qué era yo!

-Pues la verdad es que me di cuenta de que teníamos al chico de nuestros sueños aquí con nosotras y en vez de estar disfrutándolo os ponéis a discutir sobre banalidades. Así que le besé-. Podía incluso sentir como se encogía de hombros quitándole importancia a su acción.-Lo cierto es que ella está en camino y pronto nos encontrará y no me iba a quedar sin besarle por lo menos.

Parecía ser que sus palabras habían tocado fondo porque notó aquellas miradas recorrerle de pies a cabeza, y se sintió totalmente desnudo bajo aquel escrutinio tan intenso. Era una suerte que ya pudiera mover sus extremidades pero mejor era no hacerlo notar por si acaso solo tuviera una oportunidad para ponerse a salvo. Desconocía de qué eran capaces estas mecchen y sería una especie de suicidio actuar de manera imprudente.

-Supongo que es algo normal en ti que nunca parece que tengas terminado nada de lo que haces y tardas mucho más de lo necesario para algo muy simple de hacer.  
-¡Hey! ¡Qué sepas que si no fuera por mis trabajadas ideas nada de esto habría sido posible! Pche, además que seas tú la que me lo diga cuando únicamente te dedicabas a contarnos tus fantasías sexuales con él…

_¿Fantasías… s-sexuales? ¿Puedo decir: Oh, oh?_

-… bueno, a mi lo de sus historias no me importaban, **'¿de verdad? ¡me pregunto por qué!'**, pues a ti no te oí quejarte en esos momentos, **'estaría durmiendo'**, claro, ahora lo llaman así.

-¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!-. Cortó por lo sano la absurda discusión en la que se estaban metiendo.-Ya lo discutiremos más tarde pero ahora que tú ya has tenido tu oportunidad de besarle es nuestro turno para poder sabore-

Otra vez fue interrumpida pero ahora con mayor motivo al ver como su 'cita' se había puesto en pie y sus párpados se estaban abriendo lentamente hasta que su peligrosa mirada se posó en las tres mecchen que… lo observaban con una adoración en sus ojos que logró reducir algo del cabreo que sentía en esos momentos y preguntarse qué había hecho para merecer todo esto.

-Muy bien, ¿quién diablos sois vosotras… ¿tres? y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Pero ellas parecían más absortas sobre su imponente presencia que por lo que les estaba preguntando… por suerte, o por desgracia… la respuesta llegó a través de la voz de otra mecchen pero de una onna que esta sí que conocía.

-Me parece que te dejaste guiar por tres 'inocentes' mecchen al querer volver anoche al Sunny, kenshi-san.

Las cuatro personas alzaron la vista para ver apoyada sobre la barandilla del balcón interior a una sonriente Robin. Nadie estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaría allí observando la situación pero si que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con lo que veía.

-¿Me guiasteis a una trampa?-. Esta vez el tono agrio de Zoro se logró hacerlas temblar de algo más que de deseo.

La dupla dio un tímido paso adelante antes de responderle con un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos.

-No… simplemente te ofrecimos-, miró a sus compañeras que le asintieron para que continuase-demasiadas indicaciones.

-Hasta que ya te diste por vencido y te dormiste en alguna esquina-. Le completó la historia Robin que no podía dejar de sonreír de aquella manera que tanto irritaba a Zoro porque le gustaba verla.

La verdad era que no tenía ni ganas ni… bueno, que no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo en asustar a unas simples, aunque demasiado impulsivas, mecchen. Lo mejor iba ser que se largase porque aún sentía aquella lengua en su garganta y ciertas palabras de sus conversaciones retumbando en su cabeza. Inocentes o no, Zoro no se iba a quedar con ellas más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Y mis katana?

Casi al terminar de pronunciar su pregunta una de ellas, la que dedicaba demasiado tiempo en realizar las cosas, significase lo que significase eso, apareció ante él con sus tres katana en sus brazos.

-Aquí las tienes… Zoro.

La sonrisa dulce que le mostró hubiera servido para enfriarle los ánimos si no fuera por el coro de sonrisas dulces que la acompañaban provenientes de las otras dos. Aquello era un empacho que le sobrepasaba.

Rápidamente se colocó las tres katana en su lugar del haramaki mientras buscaba con la mirada la posible salida de aquel lugar. Cuando las mecchen se dieron cuenta de que pretendía marcharse se sintieron bastante mal… porque obviando a Miss Tongue las otras no habían tenido la oportunidad de darle ni siquiera un pequeño seppun.

Una de ellas dio voz a esos pensamientos.

-… no es justo que solamente tú le hayas podido besar…- Zoro se tensó de pronto. Una suma de lo que decían las mecchen y de que Robin lo estuviera escuchando.-… a mi también me habría gustado darle un seppun aunque no le hiciese cosquillas con la lengua en su garganta.  
-Yo soy quién debería quejarse porque no tuve nada de él-, protestó la 'doble voz' señalando a su tomodachi.-Por lo menos tú pudiste tocarle cuando lo trajimos aquí pero yo tuve que cogerle por las piernas, y aunque son unas piernas muy bonitas, no es que sean el camino hacia el clímax, **'Porque no tienes ni idea de cómo debes tocarle, baka. Con unas buenas caricias en cualquier parte de su cuerpo son sufici-'**, eso no es a lo que me refiero sino que ellas tuvieron más contacto con él.  
-Oi, que yo le cogí por los brazos así que también me encuentro igual que tú-. Se quejó 'la de los planes' antes de señalar a Miss Tongue con la cabeza.-Ella fue quien se encontraba en el medio y no dejó pasar su oportunidad para estar tocándole el culo durante todo el viaje.

No solamente aquello logró poner colorado a Zoro sino que las risas que provenían sobre su cabeza conseguían empeorar su situación. Estaba pensando seriamente que había sido una suerte el haberse despertado porque sino, no sabría como habría podido acabar todo esto.

-**'Claro, por debajo… de manera en que podías acariciarle el pecho con tus manos'**, eso es, yo también la vi tocarle su duro y escultural pecho.  
-Pero no podéis compararlo con que ella le estuviera tocando el culo.  
-Eso, culparme por algo que habríais hecho cualquiera de vosotras dos de haber estado en mi 'posición'-. Se defendió la 'lemmon mecchen.'

-Yo me largo de aquí.

Solamente salieron sus palabras de boca de Zoro cuando una mirada de tristeza y decepción cubrió los rostros de las mecchen. Por supuesto que eso a Zoro no le importaba nada. ¡Qué diablos! Si le habían secuestrado… pero todo siempre puede llegar a empeorar si alguien se propone a ello.

-Sería bastante justo que las otras dos mecchen también pudieran tener un seppun de ti, kenshi-san-. La mirada que le lanzó Zoro solamente consiguió que Robin se empeñase aún más en su acción.-Dejarlas así podría ser malo para su amistad y, además, se trata de un simple seppun, kenshi-san. No es que se te esté pidiendo mucho.

Zoro pensaba en primer lugar porque tendría ella algún derecho en decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer, y no solamente en esta situación sino en demasiadas cuestiones diarias en las que ella no paraba de entrometerse, ni que le perteneciera o algo así.

-Oi, y porque no se los das tú que tanto hablas-. Zoro, que había alzado la cabeza para hablarle a Robin la volvió a bajar cuando sus ojos no pudieron evitar centrarse en el escote que dejaba mucho de sus pechos a la vista de la manera en que se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla. Por supuesto que Robin se estaba divirtiendo con el pobre kengou.

-Pero ellas es a ti a quien 'quieren', kenshi-san. Sería un feo por tu parte no ofrecerles algo para recordar este peculiar momento.

Sabía que se estaba aguantando todo lo posible las risas pero eran totalmente audibles en sus palabras. Intentando ignorarla y siguiendo con su idea para salir de allí para regresar al Sunny, Zoro buscó la salida pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con las de las tres mecchen… sus ojillos de corderitos inocentes brillantes luceros amenazaban con cegarle de por vida.

No tenía ninguna duda de que sabiendo como empezó todo esto, que el final no había de resultarle tan sencillo como coger la puerta y largarse.

-… solo uno pero sin leng-

La mecchen se le lanzó al cuello y sus labios no perdieron el tiempo para besarle, por supuesto que no fue culpa suya que la sorpresa por su acción hubiera hecho que Zoro abriera la boca, otra vez, y le hubiera metido la lengua, como quería ella pero él había dicho que no por lo que intentó echar fuera aquel húmedo invitado… lo que únicamente servía para excitar aún más a la mecchen cuyas manos se deslizaron por la espalda del kengou hasta que alcanzaron su trasero aferrándose con firmeza a sus nalgas.

-¡¡OI!!-. Ese fue la señal para que su seppun terminase. La mecchen se alejó de Zoro llevando una satisfactoria sonrisa mientras él se encontraba pegado contra la pared.-¡¡Dije que nada de…!!

-¡Y-Yo no fui!-. Se defendió la mecchen alzando las manos ante ella protectoramente.- ¡Yo no haría nada que te molestase… Zoro!-. Añadió ligeramente ruborizada.-Seguramente fue esa desconsiderada, **'Por supuesto, échale la culpa a las demás. Que yo sepa disfrutaste lamiéndole su lengua'**, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera cosa mía cuando está más que claro que fuiste tú, **'¡Lo que sea! Pero te pusiste cachonda y le cogiste el culo'**, bueno…-la mecchen mostró la punta de su lengua de manera culpable.-… eso fue un impulso. ¡Gomen!

Zoro se sentía atrapado y no solamente por las tres mecchen sino también por Robin que no quitaba ojo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si esto ya resultaba humillante, el que ella lo estuviera observando, e incluso dando su propia opinión al respecto, lo hacía mucho peor.

_¿Por qué a mí? Seguro que ese maldito ero-kukku estaría encantado de estar en mi lugar sin ni una sola duda_.

La última de las mecchen dio un paso adelante y se encaminó con paso firme pero con nervios claramente visibles en su mirada. Los gestos de sus manos nerviosas que no paraban de frotarse entre ellas hasta que estuvo finalmente delante de Zoro.

-Yo… bueno, es que no sé que decir-, empezó la mecchen. Los nervios estaban justificados pues como ibas a pedirle a Zoro, de todo el mundo, si le permitía poder besarle… lo de tocarle el culo…-solamente que lamento que te secuestráramos… pero como dijo ella, fue un impulso por la única posibilidad que íbamos a tener para poder, no solo besarte, sino con nosotras.

Robin sonreía a las palabras de la mecchen pues podía comprender esa clase de impulsos respecto a Zoro. Si no fuera porque le tenía todos los días a su lado seguramente habría actuado de una manera parecida…

_¡Qué diablos, Robin! Estarías ahí abajo con ellas pidiéndole que te dejara besarle… y tocarle ese culito tan mono que tiene, je_.

La mecchen se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y Zoro sintió como sus pechos se aplastaban ligeramente contra él. Aquellas manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo ascendiendo desde la cintura ejerciendo una necesaria presión para poder notar el musculado cuerpo que bajo aquella camiseta se escondía.

_Unos abdominales perfectamente trabajados gracias a sus constantes sesiones de ejercicios que bañaban su torso de sudor que se deslizaban trazando sendas que dedos, labios y lengua ansían recorrer. Sentir sus latidos contra los míos mientras intentan armonizarse… quedar atrapada en tu mirada. Esos ojos que pueden ver a través de cualquier muro o defensa que pudiera haberse construido para evitar salir lastimada. Esos labios capaces de aplacar una sed que dura ya demasiados años pero que nadie parecía ser capaz de hacerla con un seppun, kenshi-san… y sería toda tuya para siempre_.

Los labios de la mecchen se posaron sobre los de Zoro con una delicadeza que había cogido por sorpresa al kengou, en comparación del ansia que habían tenido sus dos tomodachi, por lo que pudo, todo lo que era capaz alguien como él en un caso tan radical como en el que se encontraba, relajarse y dejarla llevar su seppun que tantas ganas todas ellas tenían ganas de probar.

_Y ya me dirán qué tiene de especial un dichoso seppun… es que no hay quien las entienda a ninguna de ellas_.

Pero cualquier buena intención acaba por ser insuficiente cuando te encuentras besando a la persona que logra hacerte sentir totalmente única y especial en todo el mundo. Cuando sentías tus piernas volverse incapaces de sostenerte porque toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo, toda su atención se centraba en aquellos labios que estaban siendo acariciados con semejante ternura.

¿Quién podría culparla?

Una namida se deslizó por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que su mano lo hacía por la espalda de Zoro hasta que llegó a su culo al que le agarró una nalga con un fuerte apretón. Apretón que logró sacarle un grito ahogado por el seppun y que permitió, como no podía ser de otra manera, de que le metiera la lengua en busca de la de Zoro. Una vez más habían ignorado sus palabras para conseguir el seppun que ellas querían recibir por su parte.

Cuando se separó de Zoro tenía sus labios apretados mientras se mordía el labio inferior en el interior de su boca. Su mirada inocente estaba bañada de ciertos reflejos de culpabilidad por lo que había hecho. En estos momentos comprendía a su tomodachi porque había sido un impulso que no pudo evitar.

-¡Gomen! Yo… yo… ¡¡Gomen!!

La mecchen retrocedió hacia sus dos compañeras que tenían una cara de sana envidia a pesar de que ellas mismas habían besado recientemente a Zoro. Por supuesto que empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas acerca de los seppun.

Zoro se había relajado pensando que todo había terminado, por fin, y que ya podía largarse e intentar olvidar que todo esto había tenido lugar en su vida, por supuesto que no todos estaban de acuerdo con su línea de pensamientos.

Lo único que fue capaz de ver fue como aquellos labios crecían hasta que terminaron de nuevo sobre los suyos mientras la mecchen se agarraba a su cintura con una presa de sus piernas. Zoro estaba desbordado con este seppun que, a diferencia de los anteriores, buscaba sin reparos devorarle la boca mientras aquellas manos sobre su nuca le hacían profundizar aún más el seppun, como si algo así pudiera ser posible.

Por suerte para Zoro fue salvado, otra vez, gracias a las otras dos mecchen que no veían con buenos ojos que su tomodachi volviera a tener un seppun más que ellas.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, 'lemmoncchen'?- protestó la mecchen que había besado recientemente a Zoro.-Tú ya le habías besado antes.  
-Eso mismo, ahora tú vuelves a tener un seppun más que nosotros, **'Sin contar que yo aún no he podido darle ni siquiera el primero'**, tú te callas que solamente vas a empeorar todo, **'Claro, como tú ya le pudiste besar…'**, y ahora voy a recibir mi segundo seppun.  
-Hey, tú le besaste primero antes. Es mejor que se lo dé yo primero ya que fui la última en besarle en primer lugar.

Claw se encogió de hombros mientras se relamía satisfecha de su segundo seppun. Mira que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho… como si hubiera permitido perderse la única posibilidad que tendría para poder besarle teniéndole tan cerca por el simple hecho de que las otras se pudieran conformar con uno.

Zoro vio como las otras dos se disponían a igualar marcadores y, por un momento, pensó en salir de allí incluso usando la fuerza. Por suerte, para ellas tanto como para él, Robin lo alzó del suelo con unos cuantos 'brazos fleur' que lo llevaron sobre una escalera de 'piernas fleur' que ascendía hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Era una buena manera para escapar pero el que ella le estuviera sonriendo de aquella manera no le ayudaba en nada en sus intentos por querer olvidarse de lo sucedido mientras ignoraba los gritos de protesta de las mecchen.

Cogiendo de la mano a Robin salió corriendo hasta la ventana más próxima que estaba destrozada. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo sobre las intenciones, que resultaban demasiado obvias para cualquiera, que podía tener Zoro, este la cogió en brazos y saltó hasta el tejado que había enfrente. Aterrizó sin ningún problema pero no se quedó para disfrutar de su recuperada libertad sino que continuó corriendo por los tejados sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente corría hacia delante de tejado en tejado, lo que facilitaba el que se pudiera perder… porque realmente al no saber donde se encontraba ya podía considerarse perdido.

Así siguió durante unos cinco minutos hasta que lo detuvieron las palabras de Robin que se encontraba en su abrazo desde que habían salido.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos, kenshi-san?

Zoro se detuvo en seco. Girando la cabeza lentamente se encontró con la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin muy cerca de su rostro. Al momento le devolvió la verticalidad a la morena que suspiró apenada por perder tan buen medio de transporte. El kengou ignoró aquel gesto como si realmente no se hubiera dado de cuenta de ello mientras se dedicaba a observar los alrededores en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer y le llevase de vuelta al Sunny. Seguramente todos, algunos más que otros, se estarían preguntando en dónde habría pasado la… noche… Zoro se volvió hacia Robin.

_¿Cómo hizo para encontrarme?_

-¿Qué es lo que hacías en esa casa?-. La pregunta de Zoro tenía más sospecha que curiosidad, algo de lo que Robin se dio cuenta al momento de escuchar la pregunta.

La mirada de Robin ocultaba muchas cosas pero también le mostraba a Zoro que necesitaría mucho más que una pregunta para sonsacarle algo de información. Además su sonrisa resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en este asunto… pero no en su rostro, por supuesto.

-¿Buscándote, kenshi-san?-. Pero por su tono de voz estaba claro que no era cierto… en gran medida. Ante la acusadora mirada de Zoro decidió ofrecerle un momento de realidad.- ¿La verdad?

-Por supuesto que la verdad.

La manera brusca de responderla únicamente hacía disfrutar a Robin un poco más de su privilegiada posición con Zoro. Lentos pasos y sensuales movimientos de cadera la fueron llevando hasta quedar a un palmo de Zoro. El kenshi no se movió incluso cuando podía sentir como el aroma de Robin empezaba a envolverle y escuchar el latido de su corazón… ¿o se trataría del suyo?

-Simplemente quería saber cómo iba a terminar el plan de las tres mecchen. Así que las seguí mientras llevaban tu cuerpo por los oscuros callejones de la ciudad en la noche-. Zoro podía creerse cada palabra que salía de aquella boca sin ningún atisbo de duda pues por muchas cosas que pudiera ser Robin, el ser una mentirosa no era una de ellas. ¡¡Por curiosidad!!-Debo admitir que el resultado fue mucho mejor de lo que había podido esperarme-. Le añadió con su media sonrisa tan seductora.

_Así que todo lo que me pasó ocurrió para satisfacer su curiosidad…_

-Espero que te quedases satisfecha-. Le acusó Zoro pero nada parecía poder sobresaltarla. Se necesitaba mucho más para lograrlo.

-¿Satisfecha?- Por un momento Zoro pudo haber jurado por su sueño que había visto un reflejo de celos en su mirada, pero seguramente se había equivocado.- ¿Viéndote como te besabas con aquellas tres mecchen?

Por supuesto que eso no representaba toda la verdad de lo ocurrido pues no había sido él quien se había puesto a besarlas sino que él era a quien besaron. Por supuesto que, al final y por no ponerse a **cortar** por lo sano con sus katana, dio su especie de consentimiento.

Si Robin se sorprendió cuando Zoro acercó su rostro que apenas lograba no rozar el suyo, al escuchar lo que le dijo no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa.

-¿Es qué quieres probar tú también?-. El cuerpo de Robin se encogió por sus palabras mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de aquellos labios.

Esos labios que…

-Estarás de broma, kenshi-san. Si aún puede sentirse el calor de sus labios sobre los tuyos-. Robin le pasó el pulgar sobre sus labios 'limpiándoselos' de cualquier atisbo que pudieran quedarles de los labios de las mecchen.-Arigatou pero no.

Tras dar unos pasos que la alejaron de Zoro sintió como la cogían de la mano, o sea que se alejó pero no a mucha distancia del kengou, y de un tirón no muy brusco pero con intención de mostrar lo que quería, Zoro la atrajo de vuelta hacia él.

Hacia sus brazos.

Brazos que le rodearon la cintura a Robin impidiéndole cualquier idea de huir de su lado, por lo menos hasta que le dejase claro una cuestión que le rondaba acerca de los motivos de Robin para haberle seguido y que no interviniera.

-Creo que mis labios ya están libres de cualquier reminiscencia sobre esas tres ahora que tiene el sabor de tu piel sobre ellos-. Zoro acercó sus labios hasta que su cálido aliento golpeaba contra los de Robin con cada palabra que decía.- ¿No lo crees así, Robin?

Ahora era el turno de Robin para sentir como sus sentidos estaban siendo salvajemente, y sin compasión, abrumados por la cercanía de Zoro. Su resistencia, que tanto quería quebrar para poder acercarse más al kengou, finalmente se sentía totalmente desbordada por la presencia de Zoro.

Robin podía sentir la libertad para actuar como deseaba.

-Así es, kenshi-san.

Justo antes de que Zoro pudiera besar aquellos labios, que lograban hacerle olvidar que realmente no se trataba de una persona que mostrase abiertamente sus sentimientos de una manera muy física, se interpuso sobre ellos el cuello de una botella de whisky. La ceja enarcada de Zoro dejando bien claro que no entendía lo que sucedía pero la sonrisa de Robin indicaba que era su último as en la manga… por ahora.

-Pero aún debes quitártelo de tu garganta con todas esas lenguas que te comiste.

Cogiéndole la botella dio un largo trago que se llevó casi la mitad del líquido dorado antes de que Robin le detuviera y se diera ella misma un poco de la misma medicina que le había recetado.

-Buen sabor… a labios de kenshi-san.

La mirada entornada que le lanzó a Zoro fue suficiente para conseguir que sus labios se fundieran en un hambriento seppun en el que sus lenguas batallaban por llevar la 'voz cantante' en aquella lucha. Robin dejó caer la botella que fue recogida antes de que estallara en miles de pedazos por un 'brazo fleur' que la dejó a salvo en el suelo, a la sombra, mientras Zoro la levantó cogiéndola por la base de su trasero perfectamente moldeado en los ajustados pantalones que llevaba puestos. El seppun no se interrumpió en ningún momento pues era algo que Robin no podría permitir, no después de tanto tiempo esperando por poder besarle… aunque tuviera que esperar a que tres mecchen le hubieran metido la lengua en su garganta antes de coger el valor para hacerlo.

Deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento Robin acariciaba el suave cabello de Zoro mientras sus ojos no paraban de emitir un fulgor brillante proveniente de su corazón.

-¿Una buena mañana, kenshi-san?

Los labios de Zoro besaban con gran calma y placer el largo cuello de Robin.

-Aún no sé que ha pasado con aquellas tres pero… mi situación ha mejorado enormemente desde entonces.

Zoro aún recordaba que Robin había estado presenciando todo lo que le ocurrió sin intervenir simplemente para satisfacer su curiosidad… bueno, será interesante ver si estos seppun significan algo más que unos buenos momentos cuando Sanji se fije en las marcas que le estaba dejando por todo su cuello.

-Supongo que eres demasiado famoso a estas alturas, kenshi-san-. Las manos de Robin fueron dirigiendo aquellos labios hasta el nacimiento de su escote que mostraba un gran adelanto de sus pechos.-Así que es normal que tengas unas cuantas fans por ahí.

Zoro detuvo su lengua sobre el pecho izquierdo mientras asimilaba lo dicho por Robin. Ciertamente el mundo estaba completamente loco si existían fans para los kaizoku, y más para alguien como él.

-¡¿Fans?!-. La idea le resultaba difícil de asumir hasta que pensó si también habría fans de Robin. Fans que también quisieran probar estos labios tan sabrosos y beber de la piel de su cuerpo.

_Ni por encima de mi cadáver_.

-Es de locos-. Dijo Zoro antes de volver a besarle el pecho a Robin.

La voz de Robin salió entre sus suaves gemidos y dulces jadeos.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: 'Fans are a Crazy thing.'

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí este-esta-esto acerca de… la verdad es que solamente tiene sentido de una manera lunática y fuera de lugar, por lo que si no captáis su significado es que no salió tan extraño como parecía. ;DDD

______________

Por supuesto que las tres chicas, iba a decir otra cosa pero mejor no añado más leña al fuego ;P, están 'basadas' en personas reales y conocidas por estos lares ;DD pero que espero no se me salten al cuello por lo mal que me salieron sus 'personalidades' pues tampoco queríamos una descripción realista, ¿verdad?

**GLOSARIO:**

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Haramaki**: Faja.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

Bueno, hasta aquí este fic. Por supuesto que si os sentís generosos o amables podéis dejar alguna review al respecto pero mientras habéis disfrutado de la lectura. O.o

Arigatou y nos leemos.^^


End file.
